Confidential
by raquelvalente91
Summary: AU. What you know and don't know about JISBON. Curious? Read and find out
1. Classified Information

AN: Hi all! I'm a Portuguese Mentalist fanatic, I'm 18 years old. I had a neurotic attack that gave me the idea of making this fan fic. This is not a One Shot. The rating may change and this is slightly AU. Ok, take that slightly back, this is an AU fic. Enjoy. Reviews are going to make me happy and post a lot faster…xD

If anybody has a Patrick Jane or a Wayne Rigsby, send them to me and y'all have this fic complete in 24h… Just kidding… Or am I? ~.~

Fic: AU

Pairing: Jisbon

Disclaimer: If I owned The Mentalist, I'd have Patrick and Teresa going at it like rabbits… or dolphins… whatever makes the viewers happy. =D

_**Confidential**_

**Name:** Teresa Anne Lisbon

**Age:** 31

**Date of Birth:** January 3rd, 1978

**Civil State:** Single

**Education****:** Degree in Criminal Justice, Everest College, Phoenix

**Citizenship:** Luso-American

**Father's Name:** Bill James Lisbon

**Citizenship:** American

**Mother's Name:** Sofia Alves da Silva Lisbon

**Citizenship:** Portuguese

**Brothers/Sisters:** 3

**Names/Ages:**

Daniel Alexander Lisbon, 28.

Ricardo Philip Lisbon, 24.

Randall Keith Lisbon, 20.

**Personal Information:** Teresa Lisbon was born and lived in Portugal for over 10 years. She and her family moved to California, USA. By the age of 13, she saw her mother dying in her arms. Her father quit his job and started to drink. During his blackouts, he used to beat Teresa and her brothers. By the age of 17, Teresa saw her father committing suicide. She and her brothers went to different foster homes.

Going on 18 and on her way to Everest College, Teresa decided to be a Criminal Investigator. By the age of 25, she was admitted in the CBI where she was a rookie on Samuel Bosco's team and whom she had a relationship. 3 years later, the Director of CBI, Virgil Minelli, whom Teresa saw as her father figure, gave her a chance to form a new team, Teresa being the Senior Agent in charge. The Serious Crimes division is well known for having Agents Teresa Lisbon, Kim Cho, Wayne Rigsby and Grace Van Pelt in charge. The team's last addiction was Patrick Jane, a consultant with mentalist abilities. It is said that Teresa has a romantic interest in Patrick Jane, although nothing of this is proven.

**Name:** Patrick Keith Jane

**Age:** 35

**Date of Birth:** June 22nd, 1974

**Civil State:**Widower

**Education:**Unknown

**Citizenship:**American

**Father's Name:**Hugh Timothy Jane

**Citizenship:**American

**Mother's Name:**Samantha Leigh Jane

**Citizenship:**American

**Brothers/Sisters:**None

**Personal Information:**Patrick Jane was born and lived in California, only child, until the tragic death of his parents in a car accident when Patrick was just 18 years old. He went to work in a restaurant called "Mon Amour" to get some money to keep himself alive. Patrick met the owner's daughter, Rebeca Allen and they started dating. By the age of 23, Patrick proposed to her and of that union Lisa Jane was born. With his mentalist abilities, Patrick was well known for being a "Psychic". On a TV show, he mentioned and mocked a serial killer named Red John. Hours later, Patrick got home and found his family murdered and a note from Red John. Patrick swore revenge and went to work with the CBI as a consultant on Lisbon's team by helping them closing cases and going after the murderer that killed his family. Patrick doesn't feel guilty anymore by the death of Rebeca and their daughter and is now pretending to move on with his life with a green eyed no-nonsense bossy lady, Teresa Lisbon.


	2. The Meeting

Teresa Lisbon woke up thinking that maybe today, the gods were on her side and were giving her a great day, but fate is a prankster, and Teresa Lisbon is the greatest example of it all.

She went for her morning run, took a shower, ate breakfast, played a little bit with her dog, Kiko and went to CBI.

She greeted her agents and went to her office to review some cases that would go to court that month. She took her time and took a look at Red John's file.

13 victims were murdered by Red John when Minelli gave the case to Teresa's team.

Teresa almost jumped off of her own skin when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in."

Minelli's secretary, Jasmine, had grew very fond of Teresa and smiled when she opened the door.

"Hey Lisbon. Minelli wants to see you."

Teresa smiled and went to her Boss' office.

The deep and scratched voice of Minelli greeted her ears, "Come in."

Minelli was from the beginning Teresa's father figure and she respected him a lot, of course.

"Hey Boss. You wanted to see me?"

"Oh, yes Lisbon. Close the door, will you?"

Teresa sat on a chair and waited for her boss to start talking.

"I wanted to know how the investigations on Red John's case are."

"They're fine Boss. We are currently waiting on Forensics to give us the results on some fabrics we found on the latest victim's body and we believe it's from Red John's clothes."

"Good, good." Minelli seemed to hesitate just a minute before talking again. "Listen Lisbon, two victims are mother and daughter, Alana and Rachel Jane and…"

"Yes Boss, I know. Wife and daughter of a psychic who was on a TV show mocking Red John. I don't quite remember his name."

"Normally no one does. I'm used to it."

Teresa heard someone saying and turned around to find…

"Lisbon, this is Patrick Jane, CBI's newest Consultant and new member of your team." Minelli introduced them.

Teresa, after the initial shock of being introduced to a blond-blue-eyed angel with a killer smile, offered her hand to greet him.

A smile made his way to the Consultant's lips and Teresa couldn't help but give one smile of her own.

Hands touched, eyes met and suddenly, Teresa had the feeling that Fate had made a huge prank on her; it made her fall in love with Patrick Jane.

**R&R people, you know you want it!**

**Same disclaimer ofc…xD**


	3. Eyes Locked

This chapter is dedicated to **Tallie14** for the reviews ;)

Patrick Jane never got to sleep that night.

The face on the wall, the memory of their blood laying in there, it seemed like the whole thing was mocking him, making him remember what he didn't want…

Patrick got up, took a shower, took his cup of tea and went to CBI.

He parked his car right next to Lisbon's SUV and smiled, knowing that the bossy lady was in her office right now, drinking her coffee and finishing some paperwork while she waited for the others to arrive.

_Well, seems like the perfect time to annoy the hell out of her, _Patrick thought, with a smile on his face.

He didn't knock on the door. He just stepped inside, all the while trying to think about something to annoy his boss.

He got it, but when he looked at her, his mouth went dry and he was 25% sure his heart stopped.

Her mouth was curved in a brilliant smile, her hair, looks weir perfect, but he got lost in her eyes. Illuminated by the light that went through the windows of her office, a pair of green eyes was shinning brightly at him.

"Good morning Jane. Beautiful morning, isn't it?"

Patrick didn't even think when the next words were out of his mouth,

"You are so beautiful."

Teresa blushed furiously under his gaze and her smile was even shinier than before.

Patrick coughed and smiled at her.

"Sorry Lisbon, but it's true. In fact, I like seeing you like this."

"Uh, yeah, well… Thanks Jane. I actually got a date tonight, so…"

His blue eyes showed sadness, but only for just a couple of seconds.

"Well, who is the lucky man? And I got to say that he is going to be very lucky going out with you tonight. You are truly smashing."

"You don't know him. He's from San Francisco. He's in town for a couple of days and wanted to catch up."

"Yeah, well… Lucky guy."

The office grew uncomfortably quiet until they heard Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt on the bullpen.

Blue and green locked and they lost themselves on each other, all the while trying to believe that maybe they were not alone, maybe there was hope, maybe there was lo….

"Boss, we got a case."

The spell was broken and they went back to themselves; boss-lady and pain in the ass consultant.

The next day, when Teresa got to her office, after her date, scratch that, friendly dinner, she saw a note on her desk with a familiar handwriting.

She read the note and smiled, her eyes shining once again. It seemed to happen a lot these days, when Patrick Jane was near her.

"_Shinning diamonds_

_Pure and brilliants_

_They are two beautiful spheres_

_They are blinding lights_

_Paralyzing_

_Hypnotizing_

_Your eyes are shinier today_

_Than before"_

_Patrick_

Disclaimer: N.O.T. M.I.N.E.

;)


	4. True Feelings

**AN:** Hey guys, I'm updating faster than I thought I would. Thank you for the nice reviews and sorry if there's a mistake or two in my stories. English is not my mother language, so…

I soooooo hope that the Christmas episode of the Mentalist has one tiny little JISBON kiss… Pretty please?!

You know, like that episode on **Bones**? ;D

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine, although when I win the lottery I'll buy the series and put some of our favourite actors in it. Like, David Boreanaz, Jensen Ackles… =B

You'll see it and go like "OMG! I'M DROOOOOOOOOLING", right? Right? (^.^)

Enough with the bla bla bla…

Dedicated to **Habeous Corpus. **

"_I love you so much  
But right now,  
I'm in love with your friend  
Girl, I love the way you talk  
I love the way you walk  
You can cry on my shoulder  
But I still have to hold  
So baby, no cry no more  
Because soon this will be over"_

"JANE! My office, NOW", Teresa screamed.  
Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt looked at each other. Their boss was not in a good mood, obviously.  
Patrick got up from the couch, smirking at his colleagues and went to the office.

"You screamed, my dear?"  
"Jane, what the hell were thinking? Hypnotising a suspect?"  
"Oh come on Lisbon, he confessed the murder." Patrick sat on her desk and got distracted with a photo of two little girls and a woman who looked like Teresa but with blue eyes.  
"What are you looking at?", Teresa snapped at him, expecting Jane to give her the photo back but instead, he just kept looking at the picture.  
"Who is this girl?"  
"An old friend of mine. Why? And stop changing the subject Jane."

"What's her name?"

"I don't remember Jane. I was four when my father took that picture."  
"You two were friends?"  
"Yeah, I guess so. But what's this all about Jane?"  
Patrick took a deep breath and looked again at the picture caressing the other girl's face.  
"Because Lisbon, I think this is Alana."  
Teresa froze and looked at the picture the consultant was holding.  
Two little girls with bright smiles on their faces, holding their hands.  
The two of them were feisty but one was blonde with bright blue eyes and the other was a brunette with sparkling green eyes.  
"It can't be.", Teresa whispered.  
"Lisbon, Alana had the same picture in her albums. It's her."

Half an hour later, the pair arrived at Patrick's house and he went to search for the albums his wife kept.  
"It has to be here. She kept all of her things down here. Where is it?"  
Patrick talked more to himself than to Teresa and she was still shocked with the new discovery.  
"I got it! This is it."  
Patrick opened the album and went through it before his eyes caught the familiar picture in one of the pages.  
His shaking hands gave the picture to Teresa and she couldn't hold the tears back no more.  
They embraced each other and cried together.  
When they were a bit more calm, Teresa was the first breaking the silence.  
"I was in Portugal back then. I remember her being in my neighbour's house on vacation time. One day she spoke to me but I couldn't understand her so I went back home and ask my father for help. He was our translator for the rest of the week and he never got bored. My mom used to invite her family over for dinner and we grew very fond of each other. We never parted without hugging the other first.", Teresa smiled at the memories, "One day, she told me she was leaving, she was flying back to the States. We cried and hugged and kissed goodbye. And I never saw her again."  
Patrick looked in her eyes and smiled.  
"I'm sorry Jane, I never knew it was her."  
"Hey, it's not your fault. It's okay. Come here."  
He hugged her and kissed her forehead and they stayed like that until she fell asleep.  
_  
Alana, I love you and always will, but right now, I feel that Fate maybe pushed Teresa into my life and she's changing me. I can't be without you and I'm sorry that I failed you and anything you want, you can blame it on me but time has come and I need to move on with my own life, because I'm sure that you would want that too. I promise I'll love Teresa and respect her and I'll look after her now and always until the day I die.  
Be happy Alana and give my love to Rachel, tell her I miss her. I'll always love you, my girls._

Patrick Jane was a new man with a new heart and a new love. He only hoped she felt the same about him too.  
Patrick fell asleep, holding Teresa and never letting her go.


	5. Another Look

AN: Hey guy, miss me?

I'm just kidding.

This fic is from my mind's POV. Yap, that's what you just read… My mind has a POV and I'm creative, so 2+2= (?) *insert answer here*.

This is a tiny little chapter…: S But don't be sad, this is going to be the "PUM" in this explosive story…xD

Thank you all for the reviews, hope you enjoy it. ;)

Disclaimer: If I owned The Mentalist, I wouldn't be in high school, studying like hell for my exams would I?

A woman walks around the park alone. If you look at her, it's almost like she's looking for something or someone. Then, her eyes lit and she smiles. She walks over to a bench and is in front of a man. He is also smiling brightly at her. From here, you can observe them, you can see that they don't need any words, you can read them like an open book. She's an officer of the law, because you can see her badge reflecting the sunlight. And he seems to dress up a little bit, so you'd say he's a psychologist or even a lawyer, you don't know.

The woman, about 5 foot, short brown hair, green eyes, sits besides the blonde man with blue eyes and they finally talk. He gives her a mischievous grin, so you say he's teasing her, she gives him a playful slap on his left shoulder and that's when you see a ring. But not any kind of ring, it's a wedding band and you frown. She doesn't have one, so they're not married but she doesn't look like the type of woman to be "the other woman", you think either he's actually trying to cheat on his wife or he's a widower who can't stop mourning and uses the ring as a cover.

They talk and it seems the talk is becoming sad because she reaches his hand and gives him a sad smile. He looks at the playground and you follow his eyes just to land on a blonde little girl who's playing in the swings with her father.

Okay, you think, he's a widower and a grieving father.

You can't stop but to feel the friendly couple's sadness as well.

You can't imagine the world without your loved one and you smile when you think about your boyfriend. You look again at them and they're still holding hands. They've stopped talking and you gasp. You know something big is about to happen.

He's coming closer to the woman and she's not trying to fight, but there's a battle going on, an internal battle, but she's not going to win and you already know it.

The man caresses the woman's cheek and comes closer and closer, their foreheads touching. It's like an old romantic movie and you feel the tension between what's about to happen.

He finally lets his lips come to rest upon hers and you almost scream like a little girl.

The couple is kissing and they let their noses touch each other. The woman gets up and holds the man's hand and they start to leave the park.

As they pass by you, you can see that happiness is glowing in their eyes. You smile and text your boyfriend, saying that you love him, hoping that one day, you and him can be like that couple you just observed.

You keep looking discreetly and suddenly the man turns around and winks at you.


	6. Confessions

**AN: Hey guys, thank you for the reviews, glad you like my writing. ;)**

**Here's another chapter, this one's kinda sad but it's all about comfort and fluffy things in here, so enjoy.  
OH, btw, HUGE things are about to happen in this chapter… ;)  
Enough said.**

It was that time of the year.  
Patrick Jane would be in a somber mood for the day and drive himself away from everything to grieve alone.  
The anniversary of his wife and daughter's death, it was the day that Red John took away everything he had.  
Teresa knew all of this and prepared herself for this day, she would stay with him, help him grieve his loss and comfort him. That's what she had promised herself to do.

* * *

"Good morning", Teresa made her way to the bullpen and greeted her team. She was on her way to the office when she stopped and looked at the empty couch.  
"Morning boss"

"Where's Jane?"  
Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt shrugged and went back to their paperwork.  
Teresa made her way to the office and looked at the calendar.  
She gasped and went trough her purse wondering where the hell her cell was.  
She pressed the #1 speed dial button and waited.  
_Disconnected.  
_Great, just great. She grabbed her purse and her car keys and without giving any type of explanation to her team she went off to the garage.  
On the road, every single type of thoughts went trough her head about him.  
_God, I hope he doesn't do anything irrational. What the hell am I talking about? Jane __**IS**__ irrational. I just hope he's okay. I wouldn't handle if anything happened to him because I lo… Where did that thought come from? I don't look at him that way, I just care about him. Oh yeah right, Teresa. Even you can say that's a lousy lie. You are soooooo in love with him. You love his gifts, you love his hair, his eyes, his Greek-God-body, you love everything about him and you don't care about protocol when it comes to dating him, you melted when he kissed you on the park bench. Oh yeah, that kiss was H.O.T. and even though he's a pain in your ass (he wishes) and you are smirking right now at the thought, even though he's a pain in your ass, you are in love with him and you can't deny it.  
_  
With these thoughts flying around her head, she drove faster to his house.  
When she arrived, she didn't bother knocking on the door, she just ran trough his house and made her way to the bedroom.  
The vision that greeted her was overwhelming and she couldn't stop the tears from falling.  
Patrick was sitting on the bed crying, his hands, face and clothes with white paint. Teresa looked at the now painted wall and no longer saw the Red John's mark in there.  
She moved and crawled into the bed, sitting beside him, crying also. She held him while they cried, whispering comforting words in his ear, caressing his hair, back and face, promising that everything was going to be okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun had already been gone when Patrick woke up.  
Teresa was nowhere to be seen and he went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.  
The kitchen lights were on and he was surprised to see Teresa sitting on the counter with a mug of coffee in her hands.  
Patrick smiled. She stayed, she cared.

"Hey", his voice was soft so he wouldn't startle her. Teresa looked up at him and smiled.  
"Hey to yourself", she smiled and gave him his cup of tea.  
"Thanks". They were absorbed in their thoughts, not even noticing their hands coming closer to each other.  
They were startled when their hands touched and looked in each other's eyes.  
Teresa knew the pain Patrick was feeling all too well but she was determined to make that pain go away at any costs.  
She cared about this man too much.  
Eyes locked, their bodies moving closer, hands still touching and caressing, they let their lips touch, both of them desperately wanting to feel alive.

Patrick broke the kiss slowly, gasping for air, embracing her, holding onto her for dear life. He would never let her go. He couldn't live without her.  
He would not give up on her, on them.

"_I can't take the risk of losing you  
I can't live without you  
I want to hug you,  
To feel your body,  
To touch you.  
I feel in the sentences,  
The desire and the love  
I feel that I love you,  
Without you all is black and white  
I live hoping  
I have you here someday  
I can't live without you  
The past doesn't come back  
But I need you  
I don't want anything but you  
Don't go, baby  
Please don't go  
Come here  
This is our moment  
Come here baby  
I love you 100 per cent  
Let's live in a second  
All I've never lived before  
I just want to live it with you"  
_

"Teresa?"  
"Yes Patrick?"  
He looked into her beautiful green eyes and stood paralyzed for a moment or two. Those eyes that haunted his dreams every night, those beautiful mirrors of her soul that screamed for him…  
"I care about you. A lot", he waited for his words to settle. He saw her eyes widening and her mouth opening to intervene but he silenced her with a soft kiss. "I really need to say this Teresa. I am falling in love with you and even though I'm getting revenge on Red John, I want you to know that I'll never do anything to hurt you. I care too much for you to do something like that. You've always stayed by my side Teresa, you never let me down, you're always messing with me and keeping me on my toes, you are everything I need. If something happened to you I wouldn't have anything to live for. I love you but I need you also."

Teresa's eyes were filled with tears. Here she was with a blonde Romeo proclaiming his love for her, a simple Juliette, looking for the happily ever after.

But the twisted side of Fate had a tragedy coming around the corner.


	7. Twist of Fate

_A__N: Hey guys, again!  
Didn't expect to update this sooner because I need to study, but I don't feel like it.  
Psychology is great and all but studying it is becoming boooooring! Piaget, Freud, Erikson, Bandura, Skinner, Lorenz, among others, but there's no Patrick Jane on it, so…  
Anyways, enjoy this chapter, review, etc…_

_Disclaimer: Nope, _**The Mentalist**_ isn't mine.  
_

Cold. He felt so cold.  
It seemed like the world appeared to be non-existent and he was the only one left.  
So cold.

"PATRICK!!!!"

Those were the last words he had heard before his world faded to black.  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The sun was blinding his eyes when he woke up that morning.  
His arms were wrapped around her, holding her frame to his, securing her, never letting go and he smiled.  
He nuzzled her neck. She had stayed with him, she had agreed to let him hold her hoping to scare away his demons during the night.  
She growled which caused his smile to grow wider.  
"Good morning sleepyhead"  
She let out another growl and he laughed, pulling her closer to him.

They showered, got dressed, ate breakfast and went to the CBI HQ with a smile on their faces.  
He went to his couch feigning to be asleep while thinking about her all the time and she went to her office to finish some paperwork.  
They were both at peace until the minute her cell went off and she gathered her stuff, called out her team because of a new case.

They were at the crime scene in less than 15 minutes.  
Patrick was looking at the body, using his mentalist skills to help solve this case.

"Female, in her 20's, no ID, nothing to identify her. Stabbed 5 times, left lung, liver, right kidney and heart. There's one stab wound on her right shoulder, so the person who murdered her attacked her from behind. There are no pictures on the walls, so this is not her apartment and she must have broke off a serious relationship because there's a ring mark on her left hand."

Suddenly a noise was heard and before Teresa had time to react, a guy appeared out of nowhere with a gun in his hand.

"TERESA, LOOK OUT!"

The gun went off and Teresa closed her eyes, preparing herself for impact but she didn't felt any pain. Instead she heard a thump. Multiple shots were heard from Rigsby's and Cho's guns and the guy was dead. Teresa opened her eyes to see Patrick lying on the ground, blood running freely from his chest.  
She screamed and knelt before him, holding him, putting pressure on the wound.

"PATRICK!!!!"

Cold. She felt so cold.  
It seemed like world appeared to be non-existent and she was the only one left.  
So cold.


	8. Care to Explain?

_**AN:**____Hey guys. I just wanted to thank you for the kind reviews. I never expected you to enjoy my story like this…  
Read this chapter, enjoy, review (if you want to), and I'll be writing the rest of the chapter to be posted by tomorrow.  
Once again, the same disclaimer:  
_**The Mentalist**_ does not belong to me, I just happen to like to play a little with the characters of the series._

She hated hospitals.  
The smell, the white on the walls, the rooms…  
She hated the reason why she was in one right now.  
The bed, the white sheets, the IV tubes, the incessant beeping of the heart-monitor…  
Teresa didn't leave his side since he went to the recovery room. She'd cried, she'd screamed at the top of her lungs, but held his hand, always caressing his hair, just wishing his blue eyes to open and see him looking at her.  
Letting her tears caressing her cheeks, she mumbled her love for him before falling into an exhausted sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lights…  
Fog…  
Voices…  
Blink once.  
"Patrick"  
Soft voice…  
Blink twice.  
"Patrick"  
Opens his eyes…  
Blinding lights…  
Closes them again.  
"Patrick"  
Gets up first, puts his hand over his eyes, opens them, slowly adjusting to the bright lights. Sees the figure in front of him and gasps,  
"Alana?", he whispers softly.  
The woman smiles warmly and reaches for his hand. He can feel the warmth and closes his eyes again.  
"Patrick, you're in a coma."  
"What?" he then starts to remember what happened.  
"You remember right?"  
"Yeah I do, but…"  
"You took a bullet across the chest, it was 7 millimetres away from your heart."  
"But I…"  
"You are one lucky man Patrick."  
"Alana, what am I doing here?"  
"You need to make a decision."  
"What about?"  
"Whether you want to live or not."  
"You can't ask me that."  
"I already did Patrick."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lisbon."  
Someone was calling her name. She opened her eyes in confusion.  
"Cho? What are you doing here?"  
"I came to take you home", Cho said, remaining as stoic as ever.  
"No way, I'm not leaving his side."  
"You need to go home, shower, get dressed and get yourself together so you can be at his side, giving him the strength he needs or else you'll end up in a bed by his side."  
Teresa was not the type of person to give in, but she knew Cho was right. Reluctantly, she let her grasp on Patrick's hand soften and got up looking at Cho.  
"You're right. I'm sorry Cho."  
"There's nothing to be sorry about Teresa. And you know he's going to be alright. He'll be back to you, to us, and he's going to be a pain in your ass again"  
That made Teresa smile. She kissed Cho on the cheek and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alana, forgive me, but it's hard to choose to live right now"  
"Why is that honey?"  
Patrick looked up at her. She looked the same. Blonde, blue eyes, her angelic features overwhelmed him.  
"You know that I'm not the same person I was when I first met you. Red John changed it all" _And Teresa did that to me too, _he thought.  
"Patrick, come with me. There are some things I need to tell you."


	9. Comatose

**AN: **_Here's another fic.  
Same disclaimer, no **The Mentalist** does not belong to me.  
The song **Comatose** by Skillet doesn't belong to me either.  
Fluffy stuff!  
Anyways, enjoy._

_Patrick looked up at her. She looked the same. Blonde, blue eyes, her angelic features overwhelmed him.  
"You know that I'm not the same person I was when I first met you. Red John changed it all" __And _**Teresa did that to me too**_, __he thought.  
"Patrick, come with me. There are some things I need to tell you."_The blank scenery vanished and they were on a beach. Patrick and Alana walked side by side without holding hands.  
They stopped and sat on the white sands, watching the see.  
"Patrick, what I'm about to say isn't easy to deal with"  
"You can tell me everything Alana, you know that", he smiled at her and she smiled back sadly.  
"I knew Red John"  
Patrick froze. He didn't expect that.  
"What did you say?"  
"I knew him but I can't tell you who he is. It's your job to find out and put him behind bars"  
Patrick didn't speak. His eyes were cloudy with anger.  
"You were away that night and I was putting Rachel to sleep when I heard someone calling my name. I went downstairs and saw him. I recognized him immediately, Patrick, so I ran into Rachel's bedroom and tried to lock the door, but I couldn't. He took advantage of that and that's when it happened"  
Patrick still didn't enunciate a word. He was too shocked and angry to accept anything. He needed to get out of there. He needed his Teresa back.  
"Patrick, what happened is not your fault. No one is blaming you"  
Patrick got up and wandered around for a couple of seconds.  
"I want to get back. Like you said, my job here isn't done. I want to get out of this place. I need to get back"  
Alana nodded and getting up, she started to walk. Patrick followed her, just thinking about how things can change from a second to another.  
He wasn't afraid anymore. He felt… free. Of his demons that spent years cursing, tempting and taunting him.

Teresa was back at the hospital and once again, by his side. She went home, took care of her dog, showered, got dressed, ate something and went back to the hospital.  
She held his hand, praying God to let him live and get back to her.  
"Patrick, wake up. Please. Do it for me. If you're listening, please Patrick, you need to wake up. I want you to wake up, I want to look at your teasing eyes, I want you to be a pain in my ass, I want you to need me, I want you to love me Patrick. I want you to marry me, have kids and be happy. I need you Patrick", Teresa was crying when she finished her sentence. She missed him. Everything about him. She missed his smile, his laughter, his love for her.  
She fell asleep, still crying.

The beach vanished and they were now at the hospital.  
Patrick heard every word Teresa said and the one lonely tear fell from his eyes.  
Alana touched his hand reassuringly. Everything was going to be ok. Patrick had made his decision. He wanted to live. For once, he had a reason to live: Teresa Lisbon.  
"Patrick, don't blame yourself. Live your life, with this woman. I'm sure that the Gods have planned a big future for both of you", Alana smiled at him and was glad to see him smile back.  
"I'm sorry Alana. I'll always love you and I'll always love Rachel too but I feel the need to move on and Teresa is the woman I want right now. And you can relax, because I'm not going to blame myself again. But I'll catch Red John", Patrick's eyes were full of determination.  
Suddenly he felt the world spin around him.

_[I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you  
Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an  
Overdose of you  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Cause my dreams won't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh, how I adore you  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
Oh, how I need you  
Breathing life  
Waking up  
My eyes  
Open up  
(…)]_

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking against the lights.  
Then he saw her.  
He reached his free hand and caressed her hair, making her wake up startled and looking at him. He smiled a smile that reached his eyes. She was shocked.  
"Hey", his voice was soft but scratchy when he spoke and she started to cry. She hugged him, crying and laughing at the same time, relieved that he was back to her.  
He whispered comforting words in her ears, caressing her back, making her demons disappear.  
"It's okay. I'm okay. I'm back", he felt relieved when she freed him from her grasp and smiled at him, her beautiful smile, the one he missed.  
He smiled back and kissed her. A kiss that brought the two of them together, after the hell they've been trough.

The team's eyes were wide open, looking at what could be called public indecency in their boss' office.  
Patrick and Teresa were kissing, caressing each other trough their clothes, moaning and sighing in her office and the team was a little bit flabbergasted at their behaviour.  
"Wow. If they kiss like that after he's been in a coma, imagine how they would kiss if the world would come into an end", Rigsby of course, was the only one who could be thinking about that when his boss and the consultant were showing some nasty PDA.  
Van Pelt smacked him and Cho could only return to himself and grab something to read.

"God I've missed you so much"  
"Yeah, one week without me has that effect"  
"If you can remember, I still have a gun"  
He could only smile.  
He hugged her and caressed her cheek. His blue eyes were sparkling and he had a huge smile on his lips.  
"I love you Teresa"  
"I love you too Patrick"

They kissed and the moon was shinning brightly at them. The stars seemed to dance in the dark sky and illuminated their faces.  
Fate had put them together.


	10. Look at Them

**AN:** _Hey all! Thank you for the kind reviews guys. I appreciate that.  
So, here's my mind's POV again. Hope you enjoy it. The characters are not made up, they're actually my friends and this fic is dedicated to them.  
BTW, if someone has ideas for this fic, please, share it with me, cause my brain is about to explode. I'm running out of ideas…  
_**Disclaimer: The Mentalist**_ doesn't belong to me. I'm just having fun with its characters. If I owned the series, I'd have _**Red John**_ killed by the team on the first episode.  
Thank you guys, for everything and enjoy._

I have an addiction, scratch that, I have many addictions. I need my Marlboro, my Vodka or beer and my music to live.  
But in my young life, I like to look at people whether it's in the park or in the beach or even in the streets, but I like to observe them, their behaviour, you know.  
Well, today is one of those days.  
I'm ready to go out tonight. I want to dance and have some fun with my friends.  
My best friend, MJ calls me, tells me they're ready to go and I run downstairs, kiss my dad goodbye and leave the house. You could say MJ is the one who knows everything about me and I know everything about her. She has a heart of gold and I love her for that.  
I see them on Danny's car and I smile. Danny is like my big brother. He's always looking out for me. If someone hurts me, they're screwed.  
"Hey guys"  
"Hi Rach"  
"So, where're we going?"  
Su is the first to talk. She's Danny's girlfriend and Mick's sister. She's really in love with Danny and she's trying to finish her studies to find a job to help her mother with the bills. She's a good girl.  
"I was thinking that maybe we would grab a coffee somewhere then we would go to the bars"  
"Fine for me"  
Mick is like my younger brother. Irreverent, thin, always IN in what comes to fashion. He smokes, drinks, hell, he does almost everything I do and that's why I love him.  
We got to a small coffee shop and we grab a seat. That's when I see them.  
A blue-eyed blonde steps into the bar holding hands with a petite brunette with hazel green eyes.  
They make a lovely couple.  
I smile at something that MJ says but my eyes are stuck on the couple.  
I see him smiling at her and she slaps him playfully but she's smiling anyways.  
"Guys, I'm going to ask for a beer", I say that as an excuse to observe the couple.  
The bartender is kind of cute. Tall, about 24 years old, his hair is spiky and you can see a slight stubble.  
"What can I get you?"  
"A beer please"  
He smiles at me and I smile back.  
I return to observing the couple.  
The sat on a table and they are too close, so I'm guessing husband and wife, oh wait, scratch that, don't see a ring, so boyfriend and girlfriend. Hmmm… They're too old to be called that. Whatever.  
I know true love when I see one and I can say, for sure, that these two are meant to be.  
I step closer to them and I hear them talking to each other.  
"Come on Teresa, don't tell me you don't want it"

_God_, I think, _I hope they're not talking what I'm thinking about. _

"You know I do, I just don't know if I'm brave enough"  
"Of course you are sweetheart. That's why I'm asking you this"  
"I don't know Patrick. What would the others think?"  
"Why do you care about them?"

I'm not convinced they're talking about sex so… _Oh God_!  
_Can it be?  
_  
"I love you Patrick, but seriously, Vegas?"

_Yep, it can be! _He's about to ask her…

"Marry me Teresa. Screw the others, screw everything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

I let out an involuntary squeal of delight when I hear this proposal.  
The couple looks at me and I focus on my beer. The bartender gives me a look of curiosity and I smile at him. He smiles back and approaches me but I'm more interested in the conversation between the couple.

"Yes Patrick. I want to marry you"

I smile and see the couple kiss.  
The bartender smiles and starts speaking to me.  
I'm smiling still and I talk to him, get to know him all the while, thinking about the couple that now leaves the coffee holding hands.  
They're not going home without wedding bands on their fingers, and I'm not going home alone.  
Cool!


	11. Now and Forever

**AN:** _Hey all. This is it guys! The moment you've all been waiting for.  
Of course I don't know how to make a "wedding talk" so I'm just pretending I know.  
Reviews are greatly accepted! :)  
_**Disclaimer:**_ The series isn't mine, just borrowing the characters and having fun with them._

She was a sight for sore eyes. Her sleeveless white dress as she came walking towards him inebriated his senses. They were ready to do this. It's almost as if all his life he had been waiting for her to hold his hand, kiss his lips and own his heart.

He was beautiful in his black tux. It was different to see him without his three piece suit on, but quite alright actually. She was nervous. Better yet, she was terrified. But she trusted him. He had saved her life more than once and she had saved his. She needed him, loved him with all her heart and soul.

They were ready to do this.

She held his hand while someone who had agreed on marrying them spoke about the act of marriage itself.  
He looked into her green eyes and smiles, caressing her hand reassuringly.

T other people, this may seem a random marriage, but not for their three friend standing in the audience.  
The giant man is holding hands with a red-headed crying woman and the Asian guy is there too, smiling all the way.  
Their friends know they're the perfect couple, always have been.

"Patrick, I believe it's time for the vows"

He looks at her with bright blue eyes, clears his throat, ready to start.

"Teresa Lisbon, you are everything to me. I'm honest when I say this. You are the only one I want, the only one I need. Teresa, you are so perfect, there's no way to explain it. You've made me fight for you, feel alive, fall in love again. You're an angel on Earth whose mission is to protect me. I want you by my side forever. I want you to make me feel I'm the one who makes you smile. I want to lay awake everyday, by your side, watching you sleeping. And when you wake up and see me smiling you'll know that it's because I've done everything I could to be there with you. I want to hug you, kiss you, feel you, I want to look at the sky and see your eyes. Nothing's going to change since the day I first saw you. That day, all I thought about was kissing you. You are the future I only see.  
You are my utopia, my ideal of perfection, my muse, my diva, the owner of my heart and I'll love you forever"

She was crying, smiling and blushing at the same time. Even on their wedding day, the man could make her blush and grow weak on the knees.

"Teresa would you like to say something?"

"I don't think I can say how much I'm in love with you. I remember the day we first met. I didn't believe in Fate, in Destiny. But from that day on, I started to believe because it made fall in love with you. You are the one I want, you are the one I'm in love with, you are the one I want to be a pain in my ass. I just want to take all the pain from you and make you feel again, like you've said.  
I love you Patrick Jane. And screw the rules, screw everything and everyone who's against us. You are the one I love, desire and need"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Let me introduce to you Mr and Mrs Jane. You may kiss the bride"

There was a round of applause, but the two of them were not paying attention to it. They were just focused on each other.  
His lips descended on hers and he knew, when they kissed, that he was a goner.  
She was the one.

Petite.  
Fiercefull.  
Fighter.  
No-nonsense-by-the-book-lady-boss.  
Caring.  
Loving.  
Needing.  
Desiring.  
His ultimate dream come true.


	12. Destiny Brought Us Together

**AN: **_Hey guys, again.  
This is a little fic I wrote today just to get my imagination to work again in overdrive so that you, dear _**The Mentalist**_ fanatics, can enjoy some of my thoughts about how Patrick and Teresa should be together…  
This is my last chapter on this fic. I promise I'll write another fic soon.  
Review, if you want to… Or better yet, send me a Patrick Jane as a Christmas gift… Oooohhh! Like an Adonis with a bow on himself... I know, my mind is WAY too dirty.  
_**Disclaimer: **_Nope, _**The Mentalist**_ still doesn't belong to me. I wish it did. __  
I'd have Patrick Jane naked all the freaking' time.  
BTW, thank you all for reading, reviewing this fic. Love you guys (and love Patrick too)_

He woke up feeling a light weight resting in his chest.  
He remembered the previous night's events and smiled, opening his eyes just to see a brunette sleeping soundly.  
Their fingers entwined and he could see two little golden bands shinning.  
His smile grew wider and he felt her move.

She woke up when she felt something caressing her fingers.  
She remembered everything and smiled against his chest.

He felt her smile and caressed her hair.  
He could wake up like this every day for the rest of his life.  
He didn't need anyone's comprehension but hers, he didn't need anyone's love but hers. He loved her and she loved him back.  
They would be walking side by side, holding hands, together, until they died.

She accepted him, she kept him by her side, she helped him catching Red John, she protected him, she helped him survive, she taught him to love again.  
They trusted each other, they believed in their fate and in their love.

They aren't just married.  
He isn't just happy.  
She isn't just pregnant with his child.  
They are bonded.  
They believe in fate.  
From the beginning they were meant to be.  
They now are ONE.

THE END!


	13. The End?

**Name:** Teresa Anne Lisbon Jane

**Age:** 33

**Date of Birth:** January 3rd, 1978

**Civil State:** Married

**Education:** Degree in Criminal Justice, Everest College, Phoenix

**Citizenship:** Luso-American

**Father's Name:**Bill James Lisbon

**Citizenship:** American

**Mother's Name**: Sofia Alves da Silva Lisbon

**Citizenship:** Portuguese

**Brothers/Sisters**: 3

**Names/Ages:**  
- Daniel Alexander Lisbon, 30  
- Ricardo Philip Lisbon, 26  
- Randall Keith Lisbon, 22

**Spouse's Name:** Patrick Keith Jane

**Children:** 2

**Names/Ages:  
** - David Keith Jane, 1  
- Thomas Keith Jane, 1

**Personal Information: **Teresa Lisbon was born and lived in Portugal for over 10 years. She and her family moved to California, USA. By the age of 13, she saw her mother dying in her arms. Her father quit his job and started to drink. During his blackouts, he used to beat Teresa and her brothers. By the age of 17, Teresa saw her father committing suicide. She and her brothers went to different foster homes.

Going on 18 and on her way to Everest College, Teresa decided to be a Criminal Investigator. By the age of 25, she was admitted in the CBI where she was a rookie on Samuel Bosco's team and whom she had a relationship. 3 years later, the Director of CBI, Virgil Minelli, whom Teresa saw as her father figure, gave her a chance to form a new team, Teresa being the Senior Agent in charge. The Serious Crimes division is well known for having Agents Teresa Lisbon, Kim Cho, Wayne Rigsby and Grace Van Pelt in charge. The team's last addiction was Patrick Jane, a consultant with mentalist abilities.  
About two years ago, Teresa and Patrick started dating, and after getting through hell and back, they've captured Red John and the murderer was sentenced to death.  
One year ago, Teresa and Patrick got married in Las Vegas and they have twins. They are currently living on the Californian's suburbs and they are one happy family. The couple still works for the CBI and they have highest rate crimes solved.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Name:** Patrick Keith Jane

**Age:** 37

**Date of Birth:** June 22nd, 1974

**Civil State:** Married

**Education:** Unknown

**Citizenship:** American

**Father's Name:** Hugh Timothy Jane

**Citizenship:** American

**Mother's Name:** Samantha Leigh Jane

**Citizenship:** American

**Brothers/Sisters:** None

**Spouse's Name:** Teresa Anne Lisbon Jane

**Children:** 2

**Names/Ages:  
** - David Keith Jane, 1  
- Thomas Keith Jane, 1

**Personal Information:** Patrick Jane was born and lived in California, only child, until the tragic death of his parents in a car accident when Patrick was just 18 years old. He went to work in a restaurant called "Mon Amour" to get some money to keep himself alive. Patrick met the owner's daughter, Rebeca Allen and they started dating. By the age of 23, Patrick proposed to her and of that union Lisa Jane was born. With his mentalist abilities, Patrick was well known for being a "Psychic". On a TV show, he mentioned and mocked a serial killer named Red John. Hours later, Patrick got home and found his family murdered and a note from Red John. Patrick swore revenge and went to work with the CBI as a consultant on Lisbon's team by helping them closing cases and going after the murderer that killed his family. Patrick doesn't feel guilty anymore by the death of Alana and their daughter Rachel. After saving Teresa's life more than once, Patrick proposed to her and swore his eternal love for her.  
They live happily, knowing that nothing can destroy what they've built.  
Patrick is still a pain in the ass to his bossy wife but an excellent husband and father.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**AN:** _If I continue writing, my frozen fingers will break.  
Thank you all for reading this story. My mind is working overdrive thinking about how good it would be if I started to write about this Happy Family.  
Tell me what you think guy. Love you all._


End file.
